


Champagne and Something Non-Alcoholic

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner for four (soon to be six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Something Non-Alcoholic

Susie pouted as she finished applying her lipstick as Toto grabbed his wallet. He turned around as Susie went back to the closet for the umpteenth time.

“What now?” he asked.

“Shoes,” she stated, picking out two pairs.

“I thought you already had decided.” He pointed to the white heels next to the door.

Susie started at them, scrunching up her nose. She was holding three more pairs in her hand.

“Honey,” Toto lean down and kissed her forehead, “the first ones look gorgeous. We’re running late.”

“Okay, fine,” she sighed. “I’ll be right down.”

 

After a short drive, they reached the little restaurant. Toto parked next to the only other car with a Williams badge on the windscreen.

“Great!” said Susie as she got out of the car, “We’re late!”

Toto chose to keep quiet as he guided Susie along the icy path to the door. Once inside, they were guided to their table by a waiter who handed them their menus.

Susie placed the menu down on the table as she hugged Claire and Andrew. Toto followed her lead before making sure she was comfortably sat down.

“Sorry we’re a little bit late,” started Toto.

“Yeah sorry,” continued Susie. “ _Someone_ decided to go for a shower half an hour before he had to leave.”

“I wasn’t the one picking shoes.”

“Which ones did you go for in the end?” interrupted Claire.

“These,” replied Susie, shuffling to show Claire.

“Ooo they’re nice. Are they the ones you told me about?”

“No those were from the Vogue shoot.”

“So these ones are…?”

“The ones after the Harper’s Bazaar cover.”

“Oh, the Jimmy Choos?”

“Yeah!”

“I didn’t find them in my size!”

“Well the Selfridges in London has them.”

“Oh well I was think of going on a Christmas shopping trip there-”

“So Toto,” interrupted Andrew, “I’m starving. What about you?” The two women blushed and helped order the starters.

 

One waiter cleared up the plates as the other stood ready with a pad of paper and a pen. “Any drinks?”

“A bottle of Mumm champagne please,” said Toto.

“I like it,” said Andrew, “sticking to the sponsors.” He handed over his drinks menu as did Toto. “Do you want something else?” he asked, turning to Claire.

“Do you have any elderflower pressé?” asked Claire.

“We certainly do madam.”

“I’d like one please,” said Claire, handing over her menu.

“Actually, make it a bottle,” said Susie, closing her menu and handing it over.

As the waiter went away, Claire turned to Susie. “I thought retirement meant you could ease up a bit.”

“What’s your excuse?” smirked the Scot.

“You have to give me yours first,” smirked back Claire.

“Let’s just say, it’s not _advisable_ for me to drink.”

Claire broke into a gigantic smile. “Neither is it for me.”

Toto and Andrew covered their ears as Susie and Claire squealed with joy, grabbed each other whilst shouting “I knew it!”

Once they had calmed down and were discussing due dates, Toto turned to Andrew, “Congratulations!”

“You too boss man,” he winked back. “Ah just in time.”

The waiter opened the bottles and poured out the drinks for them. They each held them aloft and Claire said, “To the future.”

“And,” added Andrew, “to Williams F1 Team without whom, us four might not be sat at this table.”

“CHEERS!”


End file.
